Warming Up From the Cold
by the alpha phoenix
Summary: TK and Kari get very cold and wet after having some fun in the snow on a date. Once back at TK's, they find themselves keeping warm in a way they have never tried before and at the same time taking their relationship to the next stage. Takari
1. Chapter 1

**Warming Up From the Cold**

**Chapter 1**

Hello everyone. I came up with this fic because I wanted to come up with some winter themed Takari fluff. I also wanted to do an experiment to see if I could write a mature Takari, so I just combined the two ideas. The fluff is in this chapter and the mature content (and some more fluff) is in the next two chapters where things get a little heated between TK and Kari. This fic is rated M as a result.

Summary: TK and Kari get very cold and wet after having some fun in the snow on a date. Once back at TK's, they find themselves keeping warm in a way they have never tried before and at the same time taking their relationship to the next stage. Mature Takari.

Right, time for the disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any other copyrighted thing that I mention in the whole of this story (that means this chapter and later chapters).

Now on with the story …

* * *

><p>A cold wind blew the light flurry of perfect white snowflakes down the streets of Odaiba, adding to the already large snow drifts in the streets. The massive grey cloud that hung in the sky had relentlessly covered most of Japan in an unusually large amount of snow over the last few days and it appeared that it would continue to do so for the next few days. At least the snowfall on this day had eased off. The blizzards of the pervious two days had left record levels of snow and brought most of the country to a halt.<p>

People had finally decided to venture out into the streets now the blizzards had subsided, even though the height of the snow in Odaiba was around the knees of most people. Two of the people who had decided to leave the warmth of their homes were a certain young couple. They were both seventeen years old and their school was closed due to the heavy snowfall. The teens had decided to take the chance to enjoy the snow while they could since the weather forecast said the snow was going to increase again overnight and that meant they might not be able to see each other for another few days. That was something they weren't used to because they usually saw each other everyday.

The couple were wisely dressed for the weather in thick winter clothes. They were walking hand in hand along a trench in the middle of the street, which had been dug out by the people who lived in the apartment blocks that lined the road. The two teens were heading to the local park on a date, hoping to find completely unblemished snow in which they could have some good old fashioned fun.

Takeru Takaishi, or TK to his friends, was wearing a large puffy green coat and dark blue jeans to go with his black boats. The teen boy had a pair of sweat pants on under his jeans to keep him doubly warm. He was well know for always wearing a hat and today was no exception. TK had chosen, from his collection of many hats, a white beanie that was made of wool and kept his blonde head perfectly warm.

TK's green gloved hand was holding onto his girlfriend's pink gloved hand. Hikari Kamiya, also known as Kari, was equally well dressed for the cold weather. She was wearing a large pink coat that had a furry lining to it for extra warmth. Kari was wearing warm cotton tights under her pair of dark blue jeans, which she had brought to match TK's. Likewise, she had brought her white woolly hat, which covered most of her shoulder length silky chocolate brown hair, to match her boyfriend's beanie. She had finished her look off with a pair of pink boots that matched her coat and gloves.

TK and Kari had finally admitted their love for each other a couple of months back after keeping their true feelings poorly hidden for years. It had taken them so long to become a couple because they had come up with so many things they thought their relationship might cause, all of which were ridiculous. They found out just how ridiculous they were when they did finally start dating and their relationship blossomed beyond what anyone had predicted. They now felt as if they needed each other and, as a result, would meet up everyday, hence why they were currently out in the freezing cold.

However, there were a few times when they thought their relationship might have not happened. TK had been in several relationships over the past couple of years and he had gone all the way in a few of them. Plenty of girls had chased after him before he started his relationship with Kari and, as a result of his basketball skills and good looks, he stood a chance with every girl in the school. In the end most of these relationships ended because the girl TK was dating became jealous of his close bond with Kari and gave him an ultimatum. Each time it was an easy choice for the blonde boy, his bond and secret feelings for Kari always won.

Unlike TK, Kari had decided to keep out of relationships after finishing with her one and only boyfriend prior to her current relationship. Kari's ex-boyfriend had also given her a choice between him and TK. Kari picked TK in an instant, ending the relationship then and there without even going past first base. That was the moment the brunette girl had realised she loved TK and decided to keep out of other relationships until she could come up with a plan to get her secret crush.

"Look at that," TK said as both he and Kari arrived at the park. The park was a nearly pristine blanket of white flakes that had built up there almost untouched over the last few days. The only blemish was a few footprints in the deep snow that covered the path into the area.

"It's beautiful," Kari spoke in amazement as she gazed into the park. "I've only ever seen snow like that in the Digital World."

"Come on," TK started running, leading the brunette by her hand and into the deep snow.

The two teens knew the park very well since they often visited it during the evening or at the weekends when they wanted to spend sometime together outside. They ran out into what would have been a grassy open area that was often used by kids for various field based sports. However, the grass was buried under unblemished knee height snow, which was exactly what the two teens were looking for. They had to lift their legs much higher than normal to avoid tripping up in the snow as they made their way towards a single tree in the middle of the open space.

The couple were laughing because they hadn't done anything like this in years and they had never had the chance to do it on Earth. It brought back their memories of doing similar things in the Digital World a few years ago. Things like snow angels, snowball fights between the Digidestined and sledging down the sides of large digital hills.

"Do you remember the time when you, Davis and Ken had that sledge race and Davis ended up crashing just after the start," Kari laughed as she thought back to how the race unfolded.

"Yeah," TK laughed with her. "He ended up with his head buried in the snow, which made both Ken and I laugh so much that we crashed too. I ended up looking like Frigimon by the time I'd rolled down to the bottom of the hill."

"The three of you ended up with flu and were off school for a whole week," Kari smirked before pursing her lips. "And I ended up catching it too because I came to check up on you to make sure you were ok."

"And to drop off my homework for the week," TK reminded her as he laughed at the memory.

Kari laughed with him but it suddenly became a squeal as she slipped in the snow. The teen girl fell face first into the freezing snow, pulling TK down with her as she gripped tightly onto his hand. She could feel the cold flakes against her skin as they slid under her collar and down her body.

TK had landed on his knees and quickly turned around to face his girlfriend. His worry was clearly written all over his face. "Kari, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just slipped," the brunette teen replied as she pushed herself out of the snow. She moved into a kneeling position and felt the cold snow sliding between her clothes and skin, making her shiver. Kari's eyes noted the expression on her boyfriend's face and a smile formed on her lips. "Why are you so worried? I landed on snow, it's soft."

"Good point," TK replied as his concern faded away. "I thought you might have tripped on something buried under the snow or something like that."

"No," Kari shook her head and tried to sort out the snow she could still feel against her skin. "I screamed because I wasn't expecting it and I ended up with snow in my clothes. It is rather cold you know."

TK closed his eyes and shook his head as he laughed. "It's just a little snow."

"You think it's funny?" Kari huffed and pursed her lips. She stared at the blonde boy for a moment before a devious smirk slowly spread across her lips.

The brunette girl suddenly grabbed a handful of snow and jumped at her unsuspecting boyfriend. She tackled the teen boy so that he was lying on his back and shoved the cold white powder in her right hand under the collar of his shirt. The teen girl followed it up with another two handfuls as TK gasped in shock.

"You see, it isn't funny," Kari pouted as her eyes locked onto her boyfriend's glittering sapphire pair. She could see that he was planning something and noticed a deviant grin of his own forming across his lips.

It was too late for Kari to react as TK spun her around so he was on top of her. She felt him exacting his revenge by placing a large handful of snow under her collar, making her squeal as she felt the freezing flakes slowly melt down her body. The brunette defended herself by gripping her collar and tightening it so TK couldn't put his hand under, but it was a futile attempt. She felt him place several huge clumps of snow under the hem of her jumper so they would melt against her shirt. The teen girl knew she had to retaliate now.

Kari made two snowballs in her hands and then smeared them against her boyfriend's face. She quickly followed up with another two balls of the white powder that she placed down the front of his top. The teen girl then felt TK stop his attack and grip her wrists. She tried to break free so she could put even more snow down his top so he would know how uncomfortable she felt right now.

TK didn't release his grip as Kari continued to struggle. Her brown eyes then locked onto TK's and noticed the amused grin spread across his face. She stopped squirming and a smirk of her own started to form. The couple burst out laughing as they realised how ridiculous and childish they were being.

"Imagine what some random person would think if they walked by and saw us shoving snow down each other's tops," TK laughed out loud as he let go of his girlfriend's arms and placed his hands on the ground to support himself.

"They'd probably think we were either kids or completely insane," Kari laughed with the blonde boy as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

The couple's laughter slowly began to die down as their eyes made contact. They started staring lovingly into one another's eyes while remaining there in the snow. Kari could feel just how close TK's body was to hers and just how close his face was to hers. She could feel the heat rising in her body, making her forget the chill of the melting snow down her top.

Kari pulled TK's face closer to hers as they both closed their eyes. They opened their mouths in anticipation of the kiss before closing the final distance between them. Their soft lips locked together, sending the usual rush of adrenaline around their bodies. The couple pulled their heads back, sliding their lips over each other's before deepening the kiss by pushing forward for more.

Their hearts started racing from the excitement that came every time they kissed. TK's and Kari's lips slid back and forth over the other's as they added more passion with every movement. The teens then slipped their tongues into one another's mouths and began French kissing. Their tongues and lips glided over each other's in a sacred dance as the couple savoured the taste of the other's saliva.

The passionate kiss lasted for several hot minutes before the couple finally and reluctantly pulled apart. They were both breathing heavily as the need for air took over their bodies. Kari and TK both slowly opened their eyes so they could gaze lovingly at each other yet again.

TK gave her another quick kiss before he backed off and stood up. The blonde teen offered his hand to Kari to help her up and out of the snow. She took it and felt the water from the snow trickle over her skin as he helped pull her up to her feet. The brunette girl started to shiver now her boyfriend's body wasn't against hers to keep her warm.

"I know we've only just got here but I'm feeling rather cold because of all the snow down my top," Kari gazed at TK as she spoke. "I was wondering if we could go to your apartment so I could warm up. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah," TK nodded in agreement as he placed his right arm around Kari's back to pull her close. It was an attempt to warm both himself and her up because he was now beginning to feel the cold too. "I think that's a good idea. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Well, what did you think? Are there any errors you would like to point out? Did you like it? Please let me know by clicking the blue review button below :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The disclaimer for this fic is found in my author's notes in the first chapter. Oh and the M rating is in full affect for this chapter because things are going to get a little heated. If you don't like sexual content then I wouldn't read this if I were you.

* * *

><p>TK opened the door to his apartment and both he and Kari quickly darted inside to get out of the cold. The teens' teeth we chattering as they rubbed their bodies to try and get some warmth back into them. TK quickly shut the door behind them to keep the cold air out of the apartment.<p>

The blonde boy went to take his boots off but noticed a note on the pine table in the hallway. He picked it up and read it. "It looks like my mother has been called into work despite the snow."

"Really?" Kari asked in a somewhat surprised manner as she wrapped her arms around her body to try and warm herself up.

"Yeah," TK put the note back on the table before bending down to remove his soaked boots. "She said that they need some of the editors to go in and edit all the news stories being sent in about the snow."

"Can't she do that from home?" Kari asked as she removed her boots too.

"I guess not," the blonde boy replied as he placed his and Kari's footwear on the wooden shoe rack by the door. "I hope she can make it home before it starts snowing again."

Kari nodded in agreement as she moved over to the radiator in the hallway. The brunette wrapped her arms around herself again because she couldn't stop shivering. TK's eyes fixed on her and his instincts took over. He quickly pulled his girlfriend into a tight hug to try and warm up her body. The blonde boy slid his right arm around her back and he placed his left hand on the back of her head. Kari responded by wrapping her arms around the teen boy's back and resting her head on his shoulder.

The couple stood next to the radiator for over a minute, feeling the heat from it and each other's bodies slowly warming them up. However, it wasn't quick enough for either of their likings and they were both still shivering. They both knew their wet clothes, which were a result of all the melted snow that had gone down their tops, were the reason they were still cold.

"We need to get out of these wet clothes," TK stated as he pulled back slightly from Kari. "You can wear some of my clothes until yours have dried out."

"That's a good idea," Kari replied as she looked up into TK's sapphire eyes. She fought back the sudden urge to kiss him that she always felt when they were this close and staring into each other's eyes. The brunette teen reluctantly stepped back out of the embraced so the couple could remove their coats.

They both slid off their gloves and placed them on the radiator before removing their jackets and placing them on the coat stand. Kari was wearing a pink sweater and white shirt underneath her jacket. They were both soaking wet from the snow that had been placed inside them. TK was similarly dressed and his green jumper and white shirt was equally wet through.

TK took Kari's freezing left hand in his right hand and led her into his bedroom. The blonde boy closed the door behind them after they entered the room. His natural instincts to care for Kari took over his actions again as he placed both her hands between his and started rubbing them.

"Thanks TK," Kari smiled gratefully as she felt the friction generating heat and warming up her hands.

"I can't let someone as beautiful as you freeze to death," TK said softly, making Kari's cheeks turn from a rosy colour to a deep red blush. The blonde boy smirked, as he knew she always blushed like that every time he complemented her. He thought she looked so cute and innocent when she blushed.

It wasn't long before their hands were warmed up to the point where they could actually feel things again. Kari's smile expressed her gratitude to TK as he released her hands from between his. The brunette watched as he reached down to his feet and attempted to pull his left sock off.

Kari started giggling as she watched her boyfriend start fighting with the soggy item of clothing that was being unusually difficult for him to remove. Her giggles turned into a full on fit of laughter as the sock won the fight and TK lost his balance, falling over onto his back. The brunette teen dropped to her knees and held her stomach as she continued to watch her boyfriend trying to use brute force to remove the footwear.

Upon seeing his girlfriend's reaction, TK stopped trying to yank the sock off and glared at her. "What's so funny?"

"You fighting with your sock," Kari replied in between giggles. "You're like Gatomon the time she accidentally became entangled in a ball of string."

TK shook his head and gave his sock another tug. The soaked material stretched but still refused to leave his foot. Kari shook her head and laughed again as she watched the teen boy continue to loose the battle.

"Here, let me help," the brunette girl finally offered as she decided that her boyfriend had struggled enough. She placed her fingers under the top of the sock and started rolling it down TK's foot. The item of clothing came off easily and Kari placed it to one side before removing TK's other sock for him.

"There, it's not that hard is it?" The teen girl teased him before she placed her own hands on her right sock. She started to remove it but stopped when TK placed his hands around the top of it. He was always repaying anyone who had helped him in anyway, even if it was something simple. Kari decided to let him have his way, after all she had to touch his sweaty feet to get his socks off so it was only fair that he had to touch hers.

"You can rub my feet until they warm up too," Kari suggested as TK finished rolling both of her socks off and placed them with his own.

The blonde teen glanced up at her with a questioning and slightly weary expression across his face. He then smirked as a reply formed in his mind. "I'll only do it if you rub mine."

"I'll pass on that one," Kari replied instantly with a laugh. "I've already touched your sweaty feet once today and that's one too many times for my liking."

"Good, for a moment I thought that you had some strange foot fetish," TK teased her, making them both laugh.

The teens' shivering bodies ended their laughter and brought a joint sigh from both of their mouths. TK was the first to act and placed his fingers on the hem of his sweater. Kari decided to watch him remove his jumper before she removed hers just in case he ended up getting into a fight with that item of clothing as well. She watched him pull his sweater up over his head and noticed that it was pulling his shirt up too. The brunette girl decided to intervene again and grabbed the base of her boyfriend's shirt before pulling the item of clothing over his head with his jumper.

Kari placed his shirt and sweater on top of their socks and turned back to face TK. Her cheeks turned a deep red colour again as she realised what she was doing. Her mahogany eyes were fixed on TK's now exposed athletic torso and she couldn't pull them away. The brunette teen bit her lip as her body started to warm itself up. Her eyes glanced up and down, taking in all of what she considered was TK's perfect upper body. She had to check to make sure she wasn't drooling.

The heat continued to rise inside Kari's body for reasons she wasn't quite sure about. She had seen TK topless several times and she had even stroked her hands over his chest a few times during some of their making out sessions. However, this felt different. This time the brunette had removed his shirt but more importantly it meant he could also remove hers. The teen girl found herself actually liking that idea which made the heat of her body build further.

"You know I can remove my own sweater and shirt without getting into a fight with them," TK said in a tongue in cheek manner that suggest he actually liked Kari helping him.

Kari was snapped out of her thoughts and she felt a wave of confidence come from out of nowhere. Her eyes locked onto TK's and she realised where it had come from. There was a burning desire deep within her that made her want the person she loved right here and right now. The brunette wanted to share something with him that in her opinion could only be shared between two people in love.

The teen girl licked her lips before gently biting her bottom lip again. She slowly moved on all fours over to TK, who was kneeling on the floor and staring at her in an inquisitive manner. Kari slowly slid her hands up her boyfriend's exposed chest, feeling the heat radiating from his body. She placed her knees between his as her hands slid over the blonde's shoulders and around to the back of his head. The brunette girl started running her fingers through TK's golden blonde hair before she straightened her back so that her face was millimetres away from his.

Kari noticed a pink tint forming across TK's cheeks as she felt him sliding his left arm around her back. His right arm then glided across the top of her back before he placed his hand on the back of her head again. Kari found an additional confidence because she knew that TK was ready for what she wanted to do from his willingness to except and return her actions.

Kari gave TK the most seductive look she could possible give him as she gazed into his eyes and finally answered his earlier statement. "You might be able to remove your own top but I need help with mine. Would you be a gentleman and help me please?"

"Sure," TK simply answered as he closed his eyes and placed his lips up against Kari's. The brunette mimicked his actions as they both opened their mouths and began the kiss. They pushed forwards before slowly sliding their lips back. The couple then opened their mouths slightly wider and pushed forwards for more.

TK could feel Kari adding more passion and deepening the kiss with every movement of their lips. He knew exactly what she wanted from the desire in her eyes just before the kiss. The blonde boy slowly and gently started leaning his girlfriend back, using his strength to hold the teen girl's body as he lay her down on the floor. The blonde boy's right hand rested Kari's head on the ground before he slid his hand down her back to the base of her shirt. He placed his left hand on the other side his girlfriend's clothing and started pulling it up.

The seventeen year old young man broke the kiss and opened his eyes as he slid both his girlfriend's pink sweater and white shirt up her body. He could feel his hands gliding over her soft delicate skin as he pulled the items of clothing further up the brunette's torso. TK shifted into a kneeling position over Kari to make it easier for him to remove her top and so that it would give him a better view of what he was about to see. Kari propped herself up too as TK slid her top past her chest and then quickly pulled the shirt and sweater over her head before throwing it to one side.

The blonde boy glanced down at his girlfriend's body to marvel at her beauty. Removing her top had revealed her flat stomach and the pink French lace bra that contained her large and still growing breasts. TK found Kari's body to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, even though lots of it was still covered. The teen boy watched as she lay back down on the floor in a way that invited him to pick up where they had left off.

Kari closed her eyes and felt TK's lips press up against hers again. She could feel her soft bare skin burning as it bushing over her boyfriend's. It was a feeling she couldn't get enough of and it made her push her chest up against his. Her movements continued to fuel the desire and need she felt for her love.

The brunette broke the kiss again and reopened her eyes so she could gaze seductively at her lover. "My bra is wet too, TK."

She watched TK nod before she felt his hands glide under her body. The teen girl propped herself up to make it easier for her boyfriend as she felt him undoing the clip of her pink lace bra. Kari noticed her undergarment becoming loose before TK removed it, exposing her large perky breasts to the air.

Kari bit her lip again as she continued to stare seductively at her boyfriend. A grin formed on her lips as she realised TK was admiring her exposed top half. She felt any nerves she had about the situation quickly disappear into thin air because she saw the large bulge in the blonde boy's jeans, which told her that he liked what he was seeing.

The brunette placed her hands on her lover's chest so she could roll him onto his back. TK let her have her wish and rolled over so Kari was now on top of him. The teen girl was now straddling his hip as she lent forwards and started to kiss the blonde teen once more.

They closed their eyes again and started moving their mouths in tandem. Kari then decided to take it further by opening her lips slightly wider and sliding her tongue into her boyfriend's mouth. TK accepted the French kiss and returned it by slipping his own tongue between Kari's lips. The blonde boy placed his right hand on the back of his girlfriend's head and his left arm around her back to keep her body against his.

The couple's tongues entered a sacred dance as the heat from their bodies continued to rise and make them forget just how cold and wet their jeans still were. Their tongues glided around one another's mouths, savouring the taste as they added more and more passion with every movement. The heat and desire burning deep inside both of them made them push their bodies up against each other's as they deepened the kiss further.

Kari felt TK's hands glide over her soft skin as he slowly started moving them from her back to her front. They left a burning and tingling sensation that made the teen girl want more. She could feel both of his hands slowly making their way to her budding and already quite large breast. The wait mixed with the brunette's desire made her whole body ache with the need to be pleasured by TK. The teen girl kept the kiss going as she created a little more room between her body and her lover's. She hoped it would make it easier for him and as a result would make him hurry up as satisfy her desires.

TK's hands finally reached the brunette's soft perky breasts and started to gently caress them. Kari felt a wave of pleasure spread throughout her body, making her moan into the French kiss. Her instincts made her push her body back up against TK's, as she wanted to feel more. Kari realised the pleasure only deepened the burning desire in her body.

The brunette got her wish for more pleasure as TK continued to caress her boobs, focusing on her delicate pink nipples. She moaned into the kiss again and then, to her surprise, TK broke the kiss. Her surprise faded quickly as she felt his lips tracing her jaw line to her neck and then downwards. The blonde teen started kissing and sucking on the base of her neck and collarbone.

Kari moaned out loud this time as she felt TK slide himself slightly further under her. The brunette girl loved the pleasure she was receiving as a result of her love's actions. She thought that he was really good at what he was doing. Unfortunately that brought a bad thought to the front of her mind. Kari realised TK was probably this good because he had previous practice with most of his ex-girlfriends. He had a reputation for being good in the bedroom. She pushed that thought away as she felt TK sliding further under her. The brunette remembered that he was her boyfriend and she would never let him go. She was the only one who would be pleasured like this by him from now on.

The teen girl felt her lover's kisses leave her collarbone and slowly trace towards her left breast. She felt a new wave of pleasure fuel the burning inside her body as soon as his lips made contract with her perky boob. Kari could feel TK licking, kissing and sucking the whole of her breast as his right hand slowly traced down her stomach. She moaned even louder and her desire continued burn hotter and hotter. The brunette realised where TK's hand was going and she liked it.

TK placed his hand on her belt buckle and carefully undid it. He then unbuttoned her jeans, which were still wet from the snow, and slowly slid his hand under them and her tights. Kari could feel his hand gliding under the hem of her pink French lace underwear as he made his way to her womanhood. The brunette girl held her breath in anticipation of the bliss she was about to receive.

Kari moaned loudly as she felt a wave of pleasure spread from her wet womanhood to the rest of her body. She could feel TK's fingers sliding into her and back out again, hitting several pleasure spots as he did so. The combination of the pleasure from her breasts and womanhood drove her mind wild and she couldn't stand it anymore.

The teen girl pulled back from TK, breaking the contact between his mouth and her left breast as well as the contact between his hands and her body. She stared straight into her boyfriend's eyes as she made her mind up that she wanted him right now and couldn't wait any longer.

"Have you got any condoms?" Kari asked as she straddled her blonde lover. She placed her hands on his belt and undid it as she spoke. The brunette continued to undo TK's jeans and placed her hands on the hem of his jeans, sweat pants and green boxers to remove them all in one swift movement.

"I have but I also have some emergency contraceptive pills," TK replied as they both started sliding one another's trousers and underwear down. "I asked Joe to get me a few boxes from the hospital he is training at just in case I ever needed them. Well, I say a few. I asked for one box and Joe gave me eight."

Kari's face lit up at TK's alternative suggestion. "I'll take the pill after we're done."

She quickly kicked off her jeans, tights and underwear as TK did the same to his jeans, sweat pants and boxers before they both stood up. The brunette girl grabbed her lover's hand and darted over to his bed. She lay down on her back and spread her legs open as she propped herself up with her elbows.

The brunette lay there admiring TK's athletic body. His muscles were starting to grow from a combination of all the exercise he did and his development into handsome man. Kari's eyes then set on his manhood, which was now standing to attention. She realised the rumours were true about him having a large manhood for his age.

TK took a moment to stand there and take in Kari's beauty. He thought she was perfect in every single way, from her beautiful silky hair, deep brown eyes and sweet smile to her large perky breasts, curvy hips and perfectly smooth long legs. Her Brazilian bikini line was like the icing on the cake.

"I'm ready, TK," Kari said seductively. She waved him over as she lay down fully on the green bed covers.

TK quickly climbed onto the bed and positioned himself over his girlfriend. He moved so his face was millimetres away from hers so the couple could stare into each other's eyes. TK felt Kari wrapping both her arms around the back of his neck and press her lips against his. They closed their eyes and started another passion filled French kiss. Their tongues slid over one another's in a sacred motion as TK positioned his manhood at the entrance of Kari's womanhood.

Kari broke the kiss and reopened her eyes so she could stare into TK's. "I'm a virgin so please be gentle."

"Don't worry, I will be," TK softy replied as he brushed some of Kari's hair away from her face with his left hand. He then replaced his hand on the bed as the couple readied themselves. TK gently pushed his manhood forward, making the moment the two of them had wanted to happen for years become more than just a fantasy.

* * *

><p>Well, was this chapter any good? Constructive criticism is always welcome but no flames please. Please let me know what you thought to this chapter by leaving a review. I will appreciate every review I get for this fic since I didn't get any for the last chapter :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hello everyone. Thanks for the reviews of the previous chapter. I really appreciate them. This is the third and final part of this fic because I think it would become too clichéd, repetitive and predictable if I continued it beyond this chapter. Although I guess most of this fic is already clichéd.

As I said in the last chapter, the disclaimer for this fic is found in my author's notes in the first chapter.

* * *

><p>TK and Kari lay naked under TK's green bedcovers, snoozing after their passion filled love making. TK was lying on his back with his left arm wrapped around the back of his girlfriend's neck and shoulders and his right hand resting on her hip. Kari lying on her side with her left leg draped over TK and her left arm across his chest. She had her right arm under TK's neck and her body pressed up against his. The brunette's head was resting so her nose was against his neck, her jaw was on his shoulder and his cheek was resting on her forehead. They both had joyful expressions on their sleeping faces, as their love making was every bit as amazing as they thought it would be.<p>

Night had fallen since the couple had drifted to sleep in their embrace and the only light in the room was coming from the alarm clock on the bedside table. Their peaceful breathing was the only noise in the room until it was interrupted by the ringtone of Kari's phone. The couple groaned as the music woke them both up. They both fully woke up and shifted so they could gaze into one another's eyes. Kari gave TK a quick kiss on the lips before she slid out from under the bedcovers.

"I said it earlier and I'll say it again. That was amazing," Kari said as she stood up and strolled across the room to her jeans. She reached inside the left front pocket and pulled out her pink flip phone. The teen girl looked at the caller ID and realised it was her brother, Tai.

Kari took a deep breath and glanced over to TK with a slightly worried expression on her face. He gave her a questioning look as he moved so that he was sat on the edge of his bed. The brunette girl returned her attention to her phone and flipped the top open.

"Hi Tai, what's up?" Kari answered the phone and did a good job to hide her anxiety. She was worry that her brother had somehow already managed to find out about her having sex with TK.

"Kari, where are you?" The teen girl noticed the panic in her brother's voice as she listened to it leave the speaker of her phone.

"I'm at TK's. Why?" She replied as panic crept into her tone too and she wondered what was wrong.

Kari heard her brother let out a huge sigh of relief down the phone before he answered her question. "You're at TK's? I thought you might be out in the blizzard."

"Blizzard? What blizzard?" Kari asked in a puzzled tone as she glanced over to TK. The blonde boy was staring out of the window, which prompted her to gaze in that direction too. Then she realised what her brother was on about.

A strong wind was blowing the snow so hard that it was coming to the ground at a shallow angle. There was so much snow coming down that neither teen could see the apartment building opposite. There was no way anyone was going anywhere in this weather.

"Have you looked outside?" Tai asked her incredulously. "There's so much snow that I can't see across the street from our window."

"Yeah, I've just looked outside," Kari replied and then decided to give her brother a half truth as to why she had not seen the snow until now. "TK and I fell to sleep while watching a movie and you woke us both up."

Kari could hear her mother's voice in the background, telling Tai something before he responded. "Mom has just told me to tell you to stay where you are until the weather calms down. She says you can stay at TK's tonight if it is ok with his mother."

"Hold on a second, I'll check," the teen girl's face lit up as she glanced back over to TK. A huge smile spread across her lips because she couldn't believe her luck. She moved her phone away from her mouth before she asked the question. "TK, my Mom and Tai don't want me to walk home in this blizzard and they were wondering if I could stay here tonight?"

TK's eyesight left the window and fixed on her. A huge smile spread across his face too. "Yeah, it's fine with me."

Kari placed the phone back up against her ear. "I can stay the night in the guestroom."

The brunette saw an amused look form on TK's face because they both knew she had lied about her sleeping in the guestroom unless TK's mother had come home while they were sleeping. Even then they might be allowed to share a bed if they were lucky. Although, as far as Kari knew, TK's mother had not managed to make it home and was stuck at her work.

"Ok," Tai replied sounding relieved. "Don't come home until the weather has cleared up. I don't want you falling ill like you did when you were a kid."

"Don't worry, Tai," Kari spoke in a soft, reassuring tone. "TK will take care of me and make sure I don't go out in it."

"I know," the brunette teen heard her brother reply down the phone. "Don't stay up too late and I'll hopefully see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye Tai," Kari ended the phone called with her brother and closed the lid of her pink phone.

TK pushed himself off his bed and walked over to his wardrobe. He opened the draw at the bottom as well as the main compartment and started searching through them. Kari placed her phone on the wooden computer desk and started gathering up both hers and the blonde boy's clothes. She noted that they we still soaking wet from all the melted snow from earlier when they had been out in the park.

TK pulled out a pair of green boxers and slipped them on before pulling out another pair of green boxers and a shirt from his wardrobe. He closed the draw and door before making his way over to Kari. His eyes fixed on her beautiful, perfect body and the memories of their love making flooded straight back into his mind. A wide smile formed across his face as the couple made eye contact.

"I really hope your mother isn't home because these are still soaking wet," Kari sighed and lifted the final piece of their clothing off TK's bedroom floor. "I wonder what she'd think if she walked in and found me wearing absolutely nothing."

"I'd have a lot of explaining to do," TK laughed, making Kari laugh with him as they both thought over how embarrassing it would be if they were caught either in the act or just afterwards. "And I don't think she is home yet because she normally yells to see if I'm in and I haven't heard her."

"Do you think she might be out in the blizzard?" The brunette girl asked as a more serious expression formed across her face.

"I hope not," TK replied in a concerned tone as he gazed out of the window at the snow storm. He then reached into the pocket of his jeans, which Kari had picked up off the floor, and pulled his phone. "I had better find out where she is. We don't want her walking in on us while we're naked."

The blonde boy then gazed back into his love's sparkling mahogany eyes and smirked. He held out the boxers and the shirt in his right hand so that Kari could take them from him if she wanted too. "Here, you can wear these while our other clothes are in the wash. That is if you want to wear them."

"Thanks TK," Kari smiled her gratitude to him as she placed their wet clothing back on the floor before taking the items out of TK's hand. "I'm starting to feel a little cold now my body isn't against yours."

The teen boy arched his eyebrow and watched his girlfriend gently bite her bottom lip. He really wanted to start round two with the brunette girl right now but he knew he had to check on his mother to first of all make sure she was ok and secondly to make sure she wouldn't walk in on anything. "Me too. Let me make this phone call and then hopefully we'll have all evening to do what ever we want."

"Ok," Kari replied, feeling her burning desire return as TK gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he turned and left the room.

The hormones still rushing through brunette teen's veins made her mind think back to their love making. The memories of the desire, the heat and the unrivalled bliss were still fresh in her mind. It was fantastic and Kari thought it was the greatest thing she could ever share with TK. He was so gentle with her and, despite the initial pain she felt at the start that quickly faded away, he brought her to a state of pure ecstasy more times than she could remember.

Kari rubbed her spare hand across the smooth skin of her stomach and up to her right breast, remembering the wonderful feeling of TK's body against hers. She wanted more and found herself almost desperate for it. The brunette girl knew she had to share that feeling with her love again.

The teen girl then snapped herself out of her thoughts as she realised she was standing there, staring at TK's bed. She glanced down at the clothes in her left hand and decided to put them on. Kari slid her arms one by one into the short sleeves of the green shirt before she placed her feet through the legs of the boxer shorts. She pulled them up her long smooth legs before sliding them over the curves of her hips. The brunette teen started buttoning up the shirt but then stopped and decided the shirt looked better on her with just a certain two buttons done up. They were the buttons that made the shirt cover and contain her large perky breasts. The rest of the shirt remained open, showing off her cleavage and flat stomach.

Kari's stomach then growled making the young woman realised just how much energy she had used up while having sex with TK. The sensible, non-hormone driven part of her mind returned and she sighed. The brunette glanced down at the wet clothes and picked them back up. She decided that it would be a good idea for her to get them washed and dried as quickly as possible just in case TK's mother was actually on her way home.

The teen girl stepped out of the bedroom door and headed for the laundry room. She noticed TK was still on the phone. The couple made eye contact and Kari pointed at the washing and then to the laundry room to let him know what she was doing. He nodded his reply before she headed into the room.

Kari quickly sorted out the clothes, checking the pockets to make sure they were empty and removing the belts before placing them in the washing machine. She entered a low heat program to make sure the colours wouldn't mix and wreck her pink clothes. The last thing she wanted was to have to explain to her parents how her clothes got wreck because they would soon realised that she would have been nude and then catch on to what she and TK had been doing. Kari quickly threw some washing powered and softener into the tray and set the machine going before returning to the living area of the Takaishi apartment.

"My mother is stuck at work," TK announced as Kari walked over to him. "That means we have the whole place to ourselves tonight."

"I hope she'll be alright," the brunette answered in a concerned voice as she gazed at him. She stopped in her tracks as she realised he was gazing at her from his position on the sofa. A puzzled expression started to form across Kari's face as she wondered why he was staring at her. "What?"

"You look … really hot like that," TK said somewhat timidly as his face suddenly turned deep red and his eyes fixed onto hers. Kari could tell he was being completely open and honest with her from the look in his sapphire eyes and it made her blush too. The heat in her cheeks only rose further as her boyfriend continued. "In fact you look almost as sexy as when you're naked. You really are perfect in everyway."

"Thanks," Kari mumbled, unsure of how she should actually reply. She guessed she should be just as open with him. "You're so hot too and so amazing in bed. You sent me into a world of pure pleasure and ecstasy."

The teen girl could feel her hormones rushing through her body again as the burning desire returned. She watched TK stand up and make his way over to her. She couldn't help but stare at his athletic body while the distance between them closed.

"You were amazing too," TK replied as he reached her. The blonde teen brushed her chocolate brown hair out of her face and placed it behind her left ear. His hand then cupped her left cheek and brought her eyes up to his own. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kari responded as she started to close the distance between her lips and his. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck as he placed his left arm around her back. The touch of his bare skin made the brunette teen yearn for him even more.

Suddenly Kari's stomach rumbled, reminding her that she needed to eat. Her face turned bright red again as TK burst out laughing. The couple pulled away from each other and Kari pursed her lips.

"I guess making love uses up lots of your energy too," TK smirked as he used his left arm to turn her around. "I'll cook something up for us."

"Thanks," Kari replied as she slipped her arm around his back and let him lead her into the open plan kitchen of the apartment.

* * *

><p>TK's left hand fumbled around on the table for the TV remote. He quickly found it and pressed the off button before replacing his hand back on Kari's exposed left breast. He started massaging the perky boob as his tongue continued to wrestle with Kari's in their French kiss. The brunette was on top again as they lay completely nude on the sofa. The couple had long since thrown their clothes to onside and were ready for more.<p>

They had ended up having a quick love making session in the kitchen while they were cooking food at which point they decided being dressed was pointless and proceeded to eat the food TK had cooked while they were nude. Kari had decided to take the pregnancy pill straight after dinner because, after all, they didn't want to have a child just yet. That led to them sitting on the sofa and watching a movie, which lasted for all of a few minutes because their desire and love for one another retook control of their actions.

Kari let the burning desire flow freely throughout her body as she pressed her mouth against her boyfriend's, deepening the passionate kiss further. She wanted to feel the same way she had earlier with TK and the pleasure she was receiving as a result of the blonde teen rubbing her breasts only made the teen girl want it more. She moaned into the kiss as she pushed her wet womanhood up against TK's hard, long and thick manhood.

TK's hands continued to massage and squeeze her perky tits, giving her even more pleasure. She could feel the aching fire deep inside of her building with every movement of her lover's hands and her hips. Kari wanted him to pleasure her again in the way that only he could. It was something the brunette knew she would only ever do with TK because he was the one she loved and wanted to be with forever.

The teen girl felt her lover pull back from the kiss and start placing his lips on her jaw line. He traced the bone to her neck and then down to her collar bone where he began gently sucking on her skin. She then felt his right hand leave her left breast and slowly glide across her soft delicate skin towards her womanhood, leaving a tingling and burning sensation in its wake.

Kari suddenly pulled back from TK, stopping his actions immediately. The blonde let his head and hands drop down to the sofa as he gazed questioningly at the brunette. The teen girl bit her bottom lip as she sat up and straddled his hip.

"Bedroom now," Kari ordered as she climbed off her lover and stood up. She didn't want the risk of being caught naked on the sofa in the morning if she and TK were to fall asleep like they did earlier.

TK bolted up off the sofa now he finally understood why his girlfriend has stopped him. Kari reached out to take his hand but, instead of accepting it, TK placed his right arm around her shoulders and his left arm under her legs. The blonde teen scoped his lover into his arms, making her squeal in surprise. She laughed as she realised what he was doing and wrapped her arms around his neck for extra support.

Kari started placing kisses on TK's neck as he carried her from the sofa and into his bedroom so they could continue. The blonde boy gently lowered her down onto his bed once they had reached it and then climbed onto the bed himself. Kari suddenly pulled him down and used his momentum to roll him onto his back so he was now lying on his green bed covers. TK watched as she bit her lip again and smiled deviously at him. The brunette girl was straddling his hip again and clearly had something planned.

She placed both of her hands on his chest and pinned him to the bed before she started rubbing the entrance to her womanhood up and down his shaft again. Kari then moved forwards and placed her lips against TK's as she slowly slid her right hand down from the blonde teen's chest towards his manhood. She kissed him on the lips before placing her hand on his hard member.

Kari then pulled back from the kiss and moved herself so she was kneeling over her lover. No words needed to be said between the couple, as they both wanted what was going to happen next. They both stared lovingly at one another while Kari used her right hand to position TK's manhood at the entrance to her womanhood.

Smiles formed on both of their faces before Kari slowly lowered herself down, sliding TK's long and thick shaft into her body. A wave of pure ecstasy spread throughout Kari's body and she moaned loudly as she continued to lower herself into a seated position on her lover's hips. It was the bliss that only TK could give her and a pleasure that she intended on giving him too.

* * *

><p>TK and Kari finished rubbing the green bath towels over each other's bodies as they dried one another after their shower. The white bathroom of the Takaishi apartment was full of steam because the teen couple had spent a lot longer in the shower than they originally intended. The lovers' hormones had taken control of their minds again while they were washing each other, which led to them having sex for nearly an hour while the teens were in there.<p>

They had decided to take a shower together after their night alone in the apartment, which had allowed them to indulge in more passionate love making. Their bodies were sticky and sweaty as a result of them going at it several times during the night and once more in the morning before they finally made it into the shower.

Both the teens replaced the towels they were using on the hooks over the heater before they moved over to the pile of clean clothes they had placed on the other side of the room. TK took his boxers and slid them up his legs as Kari did the same thing with another borrowed pair of his green underwear. Kari then picked up the shirt she was borrowing from TK and slid her arms into the sleeves. The teen girl then fastened up the two buttons that made the shirt contain her large breasts in the same way she did the previous day.

The couple had decided that wearing any more than what they were already wearing was a pointless idea because they would probably end up removing them at some point during the day to make love again. It meant they could have sex anywhere and at anytime inside the apartment, assuming they were still alone. It was all part of the freedom that they were currently enjoying.

Kari noticed TK admiring her body as she finished buttoning up the shirt so it left her cleavage and smooth flat stomach exposed for the blonde boy's enjoyment. She felt the heat starting to rise in her cheeks again as she realised she was staring at TK's athletic body in the same way he was gazing at her. The brunette girl bit her bottom lip again as TK closed the distance between their bodies.

The blonde boy placed his index finger under her chin and brought her eyes up to his glittering sapphire orbs. The couple then slowly shut their eyes as they closed the distance between their lips. They opened their mouths and slid their soft lips over each other's. The teenagers pulled back slightly before pushing forwards for more and deepening the kiss.

The kiss lasted a minute or so before the lovers moved back and reopened their eyes. They both knew that their hormones and desires would take control of their actions again if the kiss went on for much longer. TK took a hold of Kari's left hand and led her out of the bathroom into the corridor that led down to the main living area of the apartment.

"Hi TK, I'm home."

TK and Kari stopped at the end of the hallway and froze. Expressions of panic spread across both of the young lovers' faces as their eyes set on the blonde woman putting something away in the kitchen. Their fear rooted them to the spot as TK's mother, Nancy, turned around and gazed in their direction. The teens realised that she must have made it home while they were in the shower.

A puzzled look formed on Nancy's face as she tried to work out why her son and his girlfriend were wearing almost nothing. The blonde woman's expression changed within seconds as she worked out what TK and Kari had been up to. Her stern glare fixed straight onto TK. "Takeru Takaishi, what is going on?"

Both TK and Kari gulped loudly as they quickly glanced at one another to see if they could come up with a believable lie. They both sighed when they realised there was no way Nancy was going to believe a fake story since she had already worked out what they were doing together in the shower. Kari tightly gripped onto TK's right arm hoping everything was going to turn out alright.

TK gulped loudly again before he took a deep breath. "Well, err, Kari kind of had to stay here last night because of the blizzard …"

* * *

><p>The end. I hope you guys liked the final chapter to this fic and I hope you liked the twist that it was TK's mother who caught them. Normally it is Tai andor Matt who catch TK and Kari in that sort of situation.

Please let me know what you think to this chapter and the rest of the fic by leaving a review =D


End file.
